My Absolute Boss
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Kagami memutuskan untuk kerja sebagai karyawan perusahaan di Jepang setelah lulus kuliah di Amerika atas saran Himuro, kakaknya. Namun, bagaimana kehidupan kerja Kagami bersama dengan Akashi, bosnya yang terkenal diktator nan absolut? This FF is inspired by "My Stupid Boss" by chaos@work. AU. OOC parah! Humor garing. Don't like don't read! (Prologue)


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: AU, OOC parah, Kagami 1st POV, bahasa gaul, jalan cerita ngawur, tak sesuai EYD, humor garing, dll

Summary: Taiga Kagami, seorang lulusan mahasiswa yang kuliah di Amerika pindah ke Jepang atas permintaan kakaknya, Tatsuya Himuro. Kakaknya juga menyarankan Kagami untuk bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan yang terkenal di Jepang, yaitu Akashi Corp yang sangat mendunia. Namun, bagaimana kehidupan kerja Kagami dengan bossnya yang terkenal diktator nan absolute, Seijuuro Akashi? Apakah dia terus bertahan atau malah keluar dari pekerjaannya itu? This FF is inspired by chaos_work's story, My Stupid Boss. AU. OOC parah! Maaf kalau humor-nya garing yang rasanya kayak kacang garing, kitakore! /dicium Izuki #ups

 **Prologue**

"Ehem, ehem... Test, test... Satu... Dua... Tiga..."

Puk! Puk!

Ini _mic_ kenapa nggak hidup, sih? Padahal udah gue tepok berkali-kali. Aduh... Gue mo ngomong gimana? Mana bisa gue ngomong pake _mic_ dalam keadaan _off_ begini? Nggak kedengeren _audience_ dong. Gue cek tuh _mic_ sekali lagi. Eh, ternyata tombol _switch_ -nya udah terteken ke arah _on_ , kok!

"Hei, _mic_ teme! Please, nyala dong!" Gue berteriak ke _mic_ yang masih dipegang gue. Eits, gue lupa. _Mic_ mana bisa ngomong, Baka! Nyahut aja gak!

Sialan nih _mic_. Pengen rasanya gue campak-in dah.

"Hoi, Taiga!" Tiba-tiba abang gue (eh, bukan abang kandung, deng. Lebih tepatnya dia sodara dari lain bapak), Tatsuya memanggil nama gue. "Lu lupa colokin _mic_ -nya ke _speaker_. Gue yang colokin, ya!"

"Oh ya?!" Gue hanya bisa melongo bengong. Aduh, kok gue gak nyadar? Apa gue lupa colokin _mic_ -nya atau... Guenya aja yang gak ngeh?

Oh, Kami-sama. Maafin gue yang bodoh ini...

Setelah Tatsuya colokin _mic_ -nya ke _speaker_ , dia menoleh ke arah gue lagi. "Udah, tuh! Coba aja, Taiga..." katanya.

Gue acungin jempol ke dia. "Sip, Tatsuya! Thanks!"

OK, gue coba lagi _mic_ -nya. Gue tepok tuh _mic_. Semoga aja bisa hidup. Jangan sampe gara-gara mic rusak dan gak bisa hidup, gue bakalan disuruh berdiri di pinggir tebing. Kayak orang males idup lagi mo bunuh diri. Atau seperti maen film di adegan drama sedih bin melankolis dimana aktornya disuruh sutradaranya bunuh diri. Ya, aktornya itu gue dan si "dia" jadi sutradaranya! Tapi, tenang aja... Gue masih mau hidup!

Terus gue teriak sekencang mungkin. "HOOI!" Hooi... Hooi... Hooi... Suara gemanya gitu terus kedengeran di kuping gue. Sakit plus berdengung-dengung kayak tawon. Ah, lupakan saja!

OK, back to the topic! Bentar, gue nyobain _mic_ -nya dulu.

Puk! Puk!

Ngiiiing...

Wah, udah ada tanda-tandanya nih. Gue deketin _mic_ -nya ke bibir gue. Bukan mo nyium, ye! Ngaco lu, ah.

"Test... Test... Satu, dua, tiga... Haloooooo!"

Ah, akhirnya hidup juga nih _mic_. Yokatta... Thank you so much, Tatsuya! You're the best dah! Love you! Muah!

Gue kasih _kissbye_ ke abang gue yang gue sayangi. Gue lihat Tatsuya seketika mendadak nge-fly karena merasa tersanjung dengan pujian gue. Ups, kenapa jadi mengarah-ngarah ke shonen-ai? Hei, gue gak homo, tahu! Kalau saja Tatsuya bukan abang gue, gue ogah ngelakuin gitu. Gue masih 'normal' lah! Awas aja kalau lu berani pasangin gue sama cowok gay, gue hajar lu pake sarung tinju boxing!

OK, OK. Ini udah OOT (Out Of Topic). Warui, warui... Akan gue kenalin siapa diri gue, ya!

Nama gue Taiga Kagami. Panggil aja gue Kagami. Bukan Kogami juga bukan Bakmi, ye. Tapi biasanya kalau ada yang akrab sama gue (misalnya si Tatsuya), gue dipanggil Taiga. Hei, gue bukan dipanggil Tega. Tapi Taiga. Woi, bukan Toga, teme! Taiga, tahu! Nih, gue eja, ya. T-A-I-G-A! Puas?!

Kalau lu salah nyebut nama gue lagi, gue lempar _mic_ ke kepala lu dengan teknik Meteor Jam gue! Benjol tuh kepala baru tahu rasa lu.

Yosh, gue di sini mo nyeritain kisah hidup gue sebagai kepala karyawan alias Kerani di perusahaan paling terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Eh, bukan di Jepang doang, tapi di seluuuuuruh dunia alias _go international_! Wah, gue yakin lu pasti muji gue karena profesi gue sekarang. Ah, gue tersanjung. Hahaha...

Bangga, sih tapi gue gak terlalu bangga juga. Lu tahu kenapa?

KARENA GUE KERJA SAMA SI CEBOL BERAMBUT MERAH ITUUU! DIA ITU BOSS GUE YANG BIKIN GUE KESEL SETENGAH MATI!

Ya, itu "dia"! Gue lagi nyeritain kisah hidup gue ketika gue bekerja sama si Boss Tomato Atama di kantornya. Jangan harap gue bakalan cerita gimana gue kerja di sana. Soalnya, gue udah menderita baaanget karena disiksa Boss gue sepanjang gue kerja! Sampe kaki gue pegel dan punggung gue mau retak rasanya...

Coba bayangin aja, deh. Gimana tuh rasanya disiksa sama Boss psikopat yang gilanya udah ngalahin Jigsaw di film SAW. Beneran! Dia memang 99% psikopat! 1% nya normal! Gue harap lu jangan sampe jadi korban dia. Bisa-bisa lu akan terjun ke jurang. Trust me. It works! Eh, kok gue jadi baca slogan iklan susu protein L-Men?!

Oh, ya. Sebelum itu, gue akan coba gambarin gimana Boss gue ini.

Nama dia Seijuuro Akashi, boss gue sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Akashi Corp, kantor dimana gue kerja di sana. Ya, ini dia perusahaan yang _go international_ , itu lho. Hehe... Nah, sekarang apa lagi?

Ganteng? Lebih ganteng daripada gue malah!

Kaya? Ya, iyalah! Toh, dia kan boss gue. Lebih kaya daripada Paman Gober.

Berwibawa? Udah menyamai kewibawaan Kaisar Hirohito.

Seperti yang baru gue sebutin, Boss gue itu terlihat sempurna di mata gue. Bahkan sampe gue kebawa mimpi jadi Boss kayak dia. Tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin terjadi, deh. Karena gue gak punya kriteria seperti itu di atas. Bukan di atas panggung, ye!

Eits, jangan salah! Walaupun dia sempurna, nyatanya dia Boss teraneh yang pernah gue kenal selama hidup gue! Lebih aneh malah kalau dibandingin sama alis cabang gue yang mirip dahan pohon di depan apartemen gue. Makanya, gue udah bilang berkali-kali sama lu jangan sekali-kali mau jadi karyawan dia! Kalau lu masih sayang nyawa lu, jangan mau jadi tumbalnya.

Kenapa?

First, dia psikopat tingkat DEWA. Eh, kayaknya itu gue udah sebutin sebelumnya, ya.

Second, dia diktator terkejam yang kejamnya ngalahin Adolf Hitler!

Third, dia merasa bahwa dialah yang paling benar! Prinsipnya tuh, "Aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar." Gue yakin, kalau dia ikut perang revolusi melawan Napoleon Bonaparte, tuh Napoleon-nya aja udah keburu ngibrit takut dibacok!

And the LAST...

Perintahnya itu 100% mutlak. Absolut. Apa yang si Kepala Tomat perintahkan itu harus dipatuhi walaupun gak masuk akal sekalipun. Ya, saking merasa absolutnya dia, jadi nyampe ke titik nol! Kalau lu berani membantahnya, siap-siap kepala lu bakal dibabat sama dia. Terus dia masukin kepala lu ke petinya yang isinya mayat semua. Ih, syeeeerem... Seketika bergidik bulu ketek gue begitu gue membayanginya.

Karena itulah, kenapa gue buat judul untuk cerita gue ini "My Absolute Boss" karena itu persis dengan sifat Boss gue ( Si Juro) yang tingkat keabsolutannya patut dipertanyakan. Gue harap lu mau dengerin cerita gue. Tapi, tunggu tahun depan, ye!

 _Audience_ seketika teriak, "Uuuuuuh!" sambil mengacungkan jempol ke bawah.

Hahaha... Just kidding! OK, tapi gue tunggu reaksi lu di sini yang udah mo dengerin cerita gue, yaw...

"Bye! Bye!"

Gubrak!

"Aduh!"

"Taiga! Lu gak apa-apa?"

Itte... Ampun gusti, gue lupa kalau _mic_ gue ini kan masih tercolok di speaker. Dasar baka, kenapa gue ngibrit sambil bawa _mic_ yang masih tersangkut?! Untung gue jatuh gak sampe keselek karena _mic_ -nya gak masuk ke mulut gue...

"Gue gak apa-apa, Tatsuya! Tapi... Bisakan bantuin gue berdiri? Hidung gue mimisan, nih. Bawa kotak P3K sekalian, ya..."

Continue or delete?

Hai, semuanya! XD

Hahaha... Abis baca buku plus nonton film "My Stupid Boss" di TV jadi bikin FF nista gini! Ah, sumpah khayalanku ini gak nahan. Makanya kutumpahin aja sekalian biar nggak pecah kepalaku... :v

Readers di sini ada yang tahu buku "My Stupid Boss" karangan Bu Amoy Kerani alias chaos_work? Pernah baca bukunya? Atau... Pernah nonton filmnya semalam? Kalau belum, coba googling aja atau nonton filmnya di Youtube. Karena sebelum membaca FF ini, kalian disarankan untuk cari tahu MSB dulu, OK? Karena cerita FF ini terinspirasi oleh MSB.

Maaf, ya buat Bu Kerani. Saya pinjem ceritanya cuma dijadiin bahan inspirasi doang. Gak bermaksud jiplak, kok! I swear, Ma'am... :'''') *dikapak Bu Kerani*

BTW, gimana ceritanya? Maaf, kependekan karena soalnya aku pertama kali bikin FF bergenre Humor. Sumimasen kalau humornya garing abis. Kalau gak suka, aku rela delete FF-nya, kok. Really! *bersimpuh*

Kurasa itu saja. Sampai jumpa dan selamat tahun baru! ^o^)/


End file.
